


Dan and Phil oneshots that I put homework time into so they're good

by TheNerdyGayShips



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Oneshots, fluff but flirty, let's avoid Angst but who can predict my moods, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGayShips/pseuds/TheNerdyGayShips
Summary: What should eventually be a bunch of dan and Phil oneshots. They will be fluffy, flirty, and edited. They will be trash. They will often be cliche. Sometimes they'll be original. Sometimes they'll be easy reads and sometimes you might want background knowledge on pride and prejudice or Disney. There will be references to other fandoms in every one so comment if you get it cuz that makes me happy! Ok bye now





	1. It Was Always You- Maroon 5 (I don't always do songfics so this'll b rare it was just easy for #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this will hopefully be the first update on my group of oneshots! If this goes well. I just want to say, have fun, be nice to me, all hail phan?, and my setup will be a short hellosorry/explanation if needed at the beginning, a hopefully acceptable length oneshot or maybe a short story I write in up to three parts (like a few of the oneshots are in the same version of phan's life) and then at the end I'll write a long piece of stuff that's a lot like this that you don't have to read unless you want.

It Was Always You - Maroon 5  
8:32 am: I woke up sweating from a dream. It had to do with my best friend. He's just in the other room. I don't know what to do... so I get up and take a shower. I need to cool off. Then I guess I'll start my day early.

1:23 pm:  
I've been thinking of Phil with a different kind of feeling... I'm not sure yet. It makes me nervous, excited, terrified, elated. I don't know why I dreamed of us like that. 

9:16 pm:  
All day long my heart was beating. I could hear it pounding away every time I even thought of him. What's wrong with me?

3:22 am:  
I'm just staring at the ceiling, searching for the meaning... wondering. I've been up all day. I can't sleep, thinking about him. My best friend. It can't be... love? Oh god. It's love. I love my best friend. I love... Phil. Oh. Ohh. That makes sense. I love him......

10:08 am:  
Hazel eyes I was so color blind... they're blue and green and yellow. The first time I watched his videos I couldn't tell what color they were... they're so beautiful! Oh no, I really have it bad.  
10:45 am:  
We were just wasting time. For my whole life, I never considered that I could be in love with him and now I'm twenty.  
10:50 am:  
We've never crossed the line, that keeps us a platonic distance apart. We were only friends in my mind, but I was so wrong.  
11:01 am:  
But now I realized... I need to talk to him. I love him. We need to discuss.

11:05 am:  
"Phil...  
I've been looking for love. But I realized, finally, that it's right here.  
It was always you.  
I can't believe I could not see it all this time. Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied."  
"Dan... I, um... I... I love you too. This whole time." He stood, and stepped towards me. I wasn't sure what to do, but I stepped towards him. He reached out, like he thought he was dreaming but also had been wanting this forever and was afraid to take it.  
"Phil? Please kiss me."  
He smiled and pulled me towards him and into a beautiful kiss by the shoulders. 

11:11  
Now there's no more guessing who it is that I've always needed.  
Looking back now I know it was always you... always you, Phil. Always you. Since 2009, it was you.  
All my hidden desires finally came alive as I kissed Phil. I put my hand in his hair and pressed against him, rubbing his back with my other hand. I moved my hands to his hair, and wound my fingers through out. I rubbed his cheekbone with my thumb. It was magical. It was all I'd ever wanted.  
Suddenly he pulled away. "Wait.. is this for real. Like, is this a prank? Am I dreaming?"  
"No I never told a lie to you so why would I start tonight?" I answered. Truthfully. 

Yesterday morning, when I woke up sweating from a dream with a different kind of feeling, I had no idea I'd be here now. Kissing Phil Lester for the second time. Wrapping my arms around him to never let go. Caressing his lips and tongue with my own, my hand on his jaw and arm around his shoulders. His arms around my waist, pulling me into a world of him.

It was always you  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time  
It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied  
It was always you  
No more guessing who  
Looking back now I know it was always you, always you


	2. Two white boys, some red, and some blue (freedom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where they have not great reactions to their signs but it turns out all right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is well I mean you'll figure it out just here have a soulmate AU (it was a challenge to write)

I woke up surrounded with red. I was red- my skin brightly so, as if I had a very even strawberry colored sunburn, and my hair seemed to be a little closer to maroon. The air of my hotel was a red tinted haze. My comfy hotel bed was completely red, too: the sheets like blood and comforter like mahogany. I sat up and slid my legs off the side of the bed. Normally, getting up was harder than that for me, but I knew what the red meant.  
My soulmate was close.  
Closer than they'd ever been before.  
I hastily dressed- all my black clothing turned some shade of red, but that was only temporary so I didn't cry too much. See, everything I touch will turn red until I find my soulmate. Then, everything will go back to normal- except us. Well, we won't be red and- well- another color, but we will be whole. Finally. It's been ten lifetimes of waiting and today is the day when the journey starts.  
As my red shoes stepped on the carpet, the flooring turned dark red in growing pools. The color just spread in a puddle shape and stopped at around a four foot diameter. I stepped into my bathroom.  
I didn't want to take the time, but I did want to at least not be too gross today, so I sprayed on a few products without getting them in my eyes but breathing them quite a bit, straightened my hair, and brushed my teeth, after splashing pink water on my face. It was rather aesthetic actually.  
Once I was ready, I ran to the elevator, and I awkwardly stood there for what felt like six hundred floors of bad disco music. There was one other person in the elevator, an old man who looked like he couldn't even see the now bright red elevator. (He wasn't red, it doesn't affect other people so your soulmate can find you.)  
However, the ignorance of other people didn't last long. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, the receptionist locked eyes with me and squealed. "DAAAAAN! Looks like someone's gonna find his SOULMATE!" Normally, I just awkwardly put up with with her, but today I was EXCITED!! As it turned out, once I found my soulmate we became pretty good friends with her, as all of us are awkward and accident prone.  
So, I responded happily to Louise and she sent me on my way, claiming she'd sign me out and I needed to hurry up and find my other half.  
I ran out of the hotel and into... public. I looked to my left, then my right, and took an experimental step to the left. Nope. My soulmate was to the right. You see, with the color comes a temperature change. I should feel hotter until I find my soulmate. Hopefully he'll be really cold or something.  
You see, it's not like there's only two colors. I didn't know what color he'd be. He could've been bright yellow and shinier the closer I got. He could have been green and grown a plant with every step, steadily larger from a clover to a bush, or, I don't know, orange, and smelling like fruit. The point is, all I had to find him was my reaction to the proximity we were in. I didn't even know what gender my soulmate was until I saw the footprints.  
You see, the color spreads to the large puddle shape I've earlier described, but after a few minutes it shrinks again. To a footprint, where it stays until the other soulmate touches it or the soulmates themselves touch. As I walked, I noticed a frosty blue footprint on the ground. I tapped it with my foot, and then I knew:  
He was blue. And, in fact, cold.  
As I watched, the footprint became purple and then faded, giving me a rush. I started to run (well.. I tried), stepping on his footprints. I was getting warmer by the step and learning more about him- not everything, but I knew that I would fall in love the second we locked eyes. I was already falling for him. Literally, because I'm bad at running.  
I arrived at a store that the footprints lead into. Hopefully he wouldn't leave until I found him. Just in case, I left a rosy footprint by the door, so he wouldn't leave.  
I started walking around the store, seeing traces of blue and feeling hotter and hotter but not knowing what to do now. Maybe I could make an announcement over the intercom and call "the blue guy" up to the front. Or something.  
I paused, looking at a beautiful blue winter jacket. I touched it to see if it was naturally so, and it turned purple, then back to an ugly orangey brown. Wow... my soulmate could make anything beautiful.  
"Um, excuse me?" I heard a feminine voice say.  
"Yes?" I said, a little impatiently- I was really starting to overheat at that point. I wanted to take off my shirt, my shoes. I'd already wrapped my jacket around my waist.  
"So... I think I know who your soulmate is. He turned that blue when he got a jacket. He's, um, really cold right now."  
I brightened up, because I was one step closer to finding him. However, I started to feel dizzy. Maybe I was just nervous.  
"Oh... thank you! Where is he?" I asked, my own voice too loud in my ears.  
"Well... he's surrounded in blankets in the back. Normally he works here, actually."  
"Oh. He must be really cold, then" I said, a little worried. "Is he okay?"  
"Yeah. For the time being. Actually, I figured he would turn yellow and sunshiny when this day came but I guess that's too similar to what he is normally. By the way, I'm Zoe."  
I was going to respond to Zoe, maybe introduce myself, or something, when we were interrupted by someone who I figured was Zoe's soulmate- I could just tell. They were meant to be.  
"Hey, I'm guessing you're the guy we need. You should know, your soulmate's getting worse in there. He's freezing. Wait... are you okay?" I wasn't sure how to answer, so I focused on my soulmate. He shouldn't be hurting. I knew sometimes soulmates had bad reactions to their sign (like an allergic reaction to their plants, or something). I didn't want a frozen soulmate-sickle.  
I ran into the room and saw him.  
I was now unbearably hot but that was nothing compared to him. Huddled in a bunch of blankets, he looked really sick. My presence seemed to affect him but I wasn't sure if that was good. He looked colder- I was close but not close enough. I fell to my knees and crawled to him, sweating. It was hard to keep going, but somehow I knew I couldn't give up and go far away from him just because it was a challenge. Then, he looked up, and I knew my efforts were worth it.  
When I was about a foot away, we made eye contact. His eyes... they were blue and green and yellow. And it wasn't the soulmate thing, that doesn't affect your eyes. I fell deep in love.  
But I had to do something. He might die. I could feel the cold radiating off of him. I might die, I felt like I was going to throw up. This was NOT GOOD.  
So, I sealed the space between us. He managed to lift his head and then we touched. First our noses slid together, then our foreheads, then our lips touched.  
Have you ever walked outside on a really cold day from an overly heated room? You go from being pretty hot to putting your sweater back on, and it feels kinda refreshing, but then also uncomfortable. Multiply all of this by like ten thousand and add falling in love and that's how I felt as my heat rushed into his cold body (because science. Cold is the absence of heat and heat fills cold things so they're warm)  
For him, it was probably way more intense. Go back to the cold day analogy. You're outside with bare hands and walk into a warm room. Your hands fill up with heat but somehow feel warm and cold for a few seconds, and all tingly. Well, that was Phil, except from freezer to oven. I don't think anyone wants to be a frozen pizza.  
After our temperatures evened out, and we continued kissing for some time (it was a really good kiss once we didn't die of hypothermia and heat stroke), I pulled away. I didn't want to, to be honest I'd still be kissing him right now if I could have, but he's like over there and  
Okay I guess I should finish writing this, got distracted. Sorry. He's just so cute!!! Okay, so after we pulled away...  
I smiled, taking in the situation. He was no longer entirely blue, only parts of him I hadn't touched in our kiss when I got a tad handsy (I didn't want him to, like, freeze his butt off or anything. He has a good one). We now both had purple swirls on our arms. This effect would last about a week, whenever we touched, finally ending with a permanent swirl around our dominant wrists (my left, Phil's right) that wiggle when we hold hands.  
We held hands then- my right and his left. My hand and arm swirled into his. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as him. His lips were a healthy red. I kissed his cheek, and left a red mouth-shaped mark (which immediately started fading) where I touched him. "Are you okay?" I finally asked.  
"Now I am," he said, smiling at me. I felt like he was glowing, like Zoe said. "Good," I paused, then continued, "I'm Dan, by the way." He grinned, crinkling his eyes and nose. "That's so cute!"  
"Cute like you?"  
"No. I'm not cute, I'm Phil."  
"You are cute, and that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Please marry me."  
"Soon, Danny. Right now, cuddle with me. I'm still cold."  
So, I climbed on top of him and said, "I'm not moving until you're warm."  
He was just fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so so sorry, I didn't have wifi from Friday to this morning (it's Monday!) and I just got home from school and realized I haven't posted in ages and there's just the one update so everyone thinks I'm a slacker. Anyway so happy birthday Phil my baby is 3 decades old and like I'm not quite there, lol, but anyway I've been in the phandom like 1/3 of my life no a little less but still. So here is this I put a lot of effort into it, I actually wrote it over a week ago when I woke up from a dream and immediately started typing and I've been editing every few days. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay of actual good content. (P.S. I got a D on a math test and I'm usually a straight A student how do I tell my dad?)  
> K bye


	3. Preview of my extension of The Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so basically I'm going to write a fic about the world in which The Urge by Dan Howell takes place. This is a preview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this is a preview of a long fic of the Urge's universe and there's some A/N at the bottom of the text

Sequel to The Urge by Dan Howell  
Phil pushed me against the tree, his body pressed against mine. His hands on my shoulders were familiar, but cold. He already had me- I knew there was no way out. I had already made my decision, but I continued to fight him. It was only natural- I was going to be a vampire, I couldn't control my human reaction.   
His multicolored eyes pierced my own like fangs on a throat. He understood why I fought, that I couldn't control it and I really did want to be with him, forever. Endlessly Dan and Phil.   
This really was a familiar position for us, him pressing me against a wall and making sure he could bite my neck. It's just that usually I wasn't also fighting him and he wasn't going to pierce my skin.   
He opened his mouth and his fangs gleamed, having appeared out of seemingly nowhere. They looked wicked sharp. Maybe even toxic. It was kinda a hot look on him.   
I wondered if when I was turned, I would become pale. Phil didn't, but then he always was Snow White (I liked to call him that, especially when he would basically bathe in SPF 45, just to stay alive). Maybe I could work the dead-guy look. Or maybe I'd look the same...   
Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps, then someone pulled Phil off of me roughly.   
I never did find out how I'd look if I became a vampire.   
\---  
I'm going to write a longer fic of this so I'm just putting the intro on here. It was basically just gonna be an extension of The Urge but then I realized that the idea I had scribbled down was a crossover fic and I don't really love that idea and so I changed my mind and the next idea I had was kinda long and I figured why not just take this and add a cliffhanger to hook it to that fic and put it here because self promo? Also, comment below if you noticed the three references to other things, I'll give you a hint if you ask. Anyway, this was just like a hint at how gay I'm gonna make everything and yeah. By the way, this is not going to be the beginning of the long fic so I guess it's more of a preview.


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the dream Dan had in the first oneshot he basically woke up sweating from a dream if you remember well this was his dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream dan had in oneshot #1

8:02 am:  
Dan Howell, lying in bed for the sixth hour that morning, tosses in his sleep. He mumbles, and the name "Phil" is heard. In his head...  
*Phil reaches towards me, pulls me towards himself. He's shirtless... a sight I've seen many times... and we're lying down now. In a bed I don't recognize. He looks nice. Like the happiest he's ever been. And so am I. There's a ring on his finger and I don't know whether it's cold or hot against my skin but it's burning me and I know there are two on my own and I know what they mean.   
He married me.   
He married me and now he's leaning in for the eight hundredth time that day and I'm leaning in too. He kisses me and I kiss him back and his lips are so soft upon my own and I don't know what to do about it except kiss him harder. His arms wrap around me and pull me to him close and then he's on top of me, still kissing, still touching, and my legs are wrapped around him but he moves away untangling me from himself and it hurts me to be away from him but then I understand and he reaches into a drawer that must have been there the whole time and pulls out a small square and a bottle and I smile. And he looks me in the eye and he's there and his eyes are so pretty and the only reason my heart is beating is for him.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost just added this to the original fic but instead I updated twice today because I'm procrastinating again can you believe it me neither wow.   
> There are, like, at least 2 intentional references here so comment them. Leave kudos pls!   
> Also dan has 2 rings bc Phil proposed and there's wedding bands so that means 3 rings because addition?  
> Anyway soz it's so short I didn't wanna write smut I felt like dan couldn't just imagine it I felt like it had to actually happen so yeah here


	5. The weird one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I'm sorry, it doesn't make sense, but the ending is better

I smirked at the man sitting on the couch.  
He had no idea what was going through my head. He couldn't.  
After all this time he still hasn't figured it out.  
All the possibilities run through my head. I could...  
I shouldn't...  
I won't...  
Ever since I saw his first video, I was obsessed with Phil. I tweeted him and watched everything he uploaded but that wasn't enough.  
Eventually, he dm'd me, and we talked. He said I seemed really cool. I just told him I like things he liked. I looked them up and learned about them and listened to the music and played the games.  
Then he asked me to skype. I was so excited. I WAS PERFECT FOR HIM.  
I became the one he always talked to.  
I disguised my creepiness with a mask of awkward and dorkiness.  
Sometimes it showed but for some reason he found it endearing.  
And then we met in person. I became his best friend. He can barely function without me. He loves me.  
I quit law school. I told him it wasn't right for me, tears streaming down my face. He told me I shouldn't do it, and supported me. Really, it was a test. To see if he really cared. I didn't care about law anyway.  
And now I still need more. I need to tell him. Tell him how much I've always wanted him. How I wanted to kill that boy who grabbed his butt in the grocery store but held myself back. How I threw away the girl who thought she was good enough for me, to flirt with me. No- she wasn't Phil.  
He'll understand. I know he will.  
So I did. I told him.  
I told him everything. How I watched him sleep so innocently before I visited because I got there two days early and just pretended to get off the train.  
I told him everything there was to say.  
-Phil's POV-  
Dan paused, and looked at me expectantly. Like he expected me to smile and hug him. Or kiss him fervently... For once it wasn't true that I wanted to. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to play it cool, but that didn't work. Of course it didn't. The only way to not anger the crazy person is to go along like you're crazy too. But I couldn't even try to simulate that level of insanity. The man I suddenly didn't know backed away. His eyes narrowed, and there was nothing I could do.  
If this was a movie, I would be about to die.  
Why do I always have to attract crazy people?  
-Dan-  
I had backed out of the room after I told him everything and he just passed it off as nothing.  
He didn't understand. He wasn't like me. I was pretending to be like him but he was just himself the whole time.  
I went to my room and grabbed my knife. I could just end it. My problem.  
I shouldn't kill him. I was his best friend.  
I won't hurt him. I can't.  
I hear a thud.  
I walk into the living room and see him lying on the floor near the door. He smiles apologetically at me, but there's fear in his eyes. He says he tripped, but his face says he was trying to escape. "Why are you leaving?" I asked, trying to stay calm.  
-Phil-  
I don't want to leave.  
Dan... I love... loved Dan.  
I might have told him one day.  
Maybe if he told me this then I would go crazy too.  
Maybe I could just do that now. Give up.  
Live my life with Dan like Harley Quinn went crazy for the Joker.  
But no. I can't do that.  
This isn't Dan. This is the guy who's been pretending to be Dan.  
It's like, the actor isn't the character.  
And I fell in love with the character.  
It wouldn't be that hard to just let go. I want to.  
Oh shit. I want to. I want to so bad.  
And I swear to god he knows and he's trying to tell me. That's why he doesn't want me to leave. He cares.  
I notice the knife he holds.  
I know I should call the police.  
I know this isn't the Dan I love.  
But maybe I could... love this.  
I shouldn't.  
I won't.  
I'll leave and run and find someone who can help and never come back.  
Sounds lonely.  
"Phil. Don't do this," it sounds like Dan. "Don't make me hurt you. Please. I could, I shouldn't, I won't. But don't go or I might."  
I have to decide. Do I turn the knob?  
Maybe he's been hiding athleticism from me, too. He has a great body... so maybe.  
If I run and he catches me I will die. I will die and he will go to prison. My Dan in prison...  
-Dan-  
He's leaning towards me. I'm convincing him. It's working. I won't have to hurt him.  
He loves me. He doesn't want to go.  
He's going to give it up for me. His sanity.  
He'll be like me.  
This precious angel will be like me.  
Oh god I can't let that happen.  
The sanity hits me like a train. It's clear and forceful and I understand what I have to do but then it's gone and I'm me again but I know.  
I have to let him go.  
I could keep him or hurt him but I shouldn't and I won't.  
But I have to tell him fast before I lose it again.  
-Phil-  
I almost let go of the knob. Give it up for him. My sanity.  
But then he has a thought. He stands up straight.  
He focuses on me, opens his mouth. "Phil. Go. Leave. Hurry. Before I lose it again. Run!"  
Oh my lord. He's trying to save me from himself.  
This boy will be the death of me. And not even in the murderer way, just in the "you're killing me because I love you and you're trying to protect me" way.  
And that pretty much decides it.  
I can't leave him.  
I step forward, grab the knife from his hand, and throw it away.  
He's so surprised it works.  
I grab him and pull him out the door and down the stairs. I hate handling him this way but it's for his own good.  
\---time skip---  
"Dan is ready to leave the hospital for the foreseeable future. Phil, can you just sign here? Dan, you too. Thank you. Have a nice day!"  
The pair walked out of the building with relieved sighs.  
Once they were out, they hugged.  
Dan was somewhat sane and comfortable in his own mind for the first time since he was sixteen years old. He knew what love was and how to cope with it, and he knew the line between love and obsession, as both he and his boyfriend toed that line but didn't cross it every day.  
Phil was now completely comfortable with his situation involving interacting with crazy people and with taking care of Dan in his bad days.  
Both boys were extremely thankful for their choices that one dramatic day, and that Dan had spent the time in the hospital, because now he was well.  
And now we leave them, these crazy kids walking down the street looking for an ice cream shop. They may not be happily ever after, but they'll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok what even was this I don't know  
> The next one will be better I can promise that  
> Sorry it was dark, I don't know what happened. I had no plans and this just happened over the course of like a week so here.  
> Again, I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree metaphors   
> /\/\/\\{}/\/\\{}/\/\/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS SORRY I PROCRASTINATED FOR TWO MONTHS   
> oops   
> That being said, here is one of my more interesting pieces.   
> :/   
> Idk. I have others I promise.   
> Just read it and please forgive me...  
> Btw this is RIDDLED with references and so if you find one or just are reminded of something please comment it makes me feel less lonely  
> Crud that had 2 references in that sentence   
> Did I just say crud   
> Anyway....  
> Bye

/\/\/\\{}/\/\\{}/\/\/\  
Phil the tree looked around himself. He didn't have eyes, or a head, or a brain, but he was aware of how the world around him appeared.  
And from his impressive height, he could see pretty far.  
He didn't particularly like what he saw.   
There were many horrible things in the world... Fighting, and divorce, and terrorism, and abuse of all kinds, and pain and death and darkness and pollution and deforestation and prejudice.   
All of that might be more bearable with a friend, Phil believed.  
But Phil didn't have many friends. He was so tall that most of the other trees couldn't really see the world from his point of view.   
Phil wanted an equal. Someone who could understand him, be there for him; make him see the world in a better light. Phil loved light. It helped him to photosynthesize.   
Phil just wanted someone to love. He had a lot of extra love waiting for the right person, because he didn't really give much to the world around him, despite what they thought.  
He didn't seem sad to most people. To everyone else, he gave off more love than most trees. He cheered them up, let them sit in his shade, swing from his branches. They believed he was a happy tree. He couldn't exactly tell them different. He was a tree.   
But even if making people happy was what he did every day and it did cheer him up a bit, Phil still felt like he was missing something.   
/\/\/\\{}/\/\\{}/\/\/\  
Dan the tree was squished.   
He hated light.   
That was what made him grow. And boy did he grow.  
He had no space. All the trees around him were crowding him, taking his resources. He had nowhere to spread his roots, he was thirsty and needed more air.   
He was cramped, and he didn't know how to get out of this. He was a tree.   
It wasn't like he was the oldest tree in the forest but he was old enough that he felt he deserved his own space. At least enough to survive.   
He needed out. He felt himself dying, and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone to come along and take him with them. Away from all this that he couldn't escape.  
And then someone did.  
It was a group of humans that had come in the same way maybe a century ago.   
Or maybe it was a second.   
Or a week.   
Human time was hard in the forest.   
He could barely sense the surrounding world, and he was also a tree. Trees live longer than people.  
The humans inspected him, uprooted him, and brought him in a large, terrifying journey (trees don't usually just up and leave, start walking and sightseeing like people, so that was new to Dan) to a new place. He traveled down highways, over rivers, pasts forests of waving trees, through the Lincoln tunnel, and up a mountain.   
And there he met Phil.   
The people replanted him comfortably near Phil.   
Then they were gone.   
Surveying the world around him, Dan felt relieved and amazed.   
The world really was a beautiful place from this height. He felt so tall he touched the sky.   
And then there was Phil.   
Just as tall as himself, Phil understood Dan. On his bad days and his good, Phil was there with a rustle of leaves and a feeling of comprehending, comforting love.   
/\/\/\\{}/\/\\{}/\/\/\  
Phil had his missing piece. When Dan was replanted he knew. Dan's emotions of joy and relief and awe washed over Phil, clearing his vision.   
There they grew together, roots and branches tangled, able to feel and see and think as one.   
People saw them as one tree made up of two.   
That was what they were, and that was how they liked it.   
They were meant be together, and here they finally were.   
Under the sky, above the world, doing what they loved: Appreciating the view, together.   
They lived many years together, on top of a mountain, near a river. From that height, they could appreciate all the world they could see for everything that it was.   
They lived and grew and loved together for centuries, and when they died, they did not fall but were petrified, immortalized for the rest of time.   
/\/\/\\{}/\/\\{}/\/\/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS FUN WASN'T IT???  
> Maple you didn't like it, but you can just leave.   
> I'm sorry don't leave, I'm just tired.  
> I'm leaving this in.   
> Sorry I procrastinated for TWO MONTHS, but I was drafting some solangelo, snowbaz, and wolfstar so maybe those will be posted someday if you guys like those ships??  
> All right, bye y'all. Thanks for reading! Tree you later...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, click the nice buttons for me pls, comment whatever references you may or may not have found. Bye bye


End file.
